Even in the dark
by Matei-san
Summary: Golbez stumbles upon a young woman, who is incredibly weak and cannot defend herself. He takes her under his wing and soon, develops something much more than what he had planned on. GolbezXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Even though you are in the darkness,**

**doesn't mean your heart is.**

...

Cosmos sat on her perch, eye's closed. She had been following each of the heroes adventures, and had even intervened in some occasions. She sighed, and rose. The Goddess of Harmony had been so tired lately. She started her walk, and stopped to look at the sky. It was so dark, only in Orders Sanctuary was there ever any light. But then she saw a break in the clouds. Cosmos gasped as it began to grow and stretched to where she stood. The clouds stopped spreading apart, and retreated back to their former positions.

"What...was that?" She asked herself quietly. That had never happened in this realm before.

What could be happening?

...

"The..." a feeble voice shakily murmured, "They... Are all dead...?" The voice continued to mumble that same line to itself, occasionally saying that they also should have died. A small cry came from the voice as it began to sob. The voice started to grow lower, until it was barely heard, until it stopped completely. A soft breathe could still be heard.

_Inside the mansion...A big room...There are many, many, dead. All because...of you? You could have never done this...? Or could you have? _

_'No! It's not me!'_

_Yes...yes it is...you did this...Repent...for your...sins._

_'No! Get away from me!' _

_Do not run...darkness will always have you!_

_'I didn't do anything! Please! I coul-'_

_Do not speak...you do not deserve any, from what you have done._

_Now, be punished!_

"No!!" The voice yelled, crying, despairing.

...

Golbez watched the endless sky, and was focusing deeply on something. Nothing in particular, just thinking. He lost his train of thought, and started to absentmindedly walk. He snapped back to his senses when he heard a shrill cry cut through the air. It was incredibly feminine, but wasn't that of any of the ladies on either side of the warring gods. Then whose could this be? He was quick to investigate, searching here and there for the source of the scream.

"No...it's not me!" Golbez heard someone yell, as he saw the shaking form of a woman behind a destroyed structure. What quarrels she had here, he did not know.

"I didn't do it!" Golbez listened as the woman cried, tears running from her green eyes. She was completely oblivious to him.

"The big room...I was never there! I didn't kill anyone!" She was gripping her head, her long brown hair falling loose around her face. Golbez decided that he wanted to know what was wrong with this woman, and entered her mind. The images he saw were so vivid, and horrifying, that he was overwhelmed by the pain that this woman was feeling, and left her psyche immediately. He saw a dozen dead bodies, and they were all so gruesomely strewn about. Then he saw the woman in the middle of them all, on her knees crying in pain.

"Why...?" She mumbled to herself, and passed out in front of Golbez. This woman was incredibly traumatized, that much he knew. He couldn't just leave her there, and he might be able to use this woman to his advantage. Golbez lowered himself to the woman, and carried her towards a small cave that he had found earlier. Maybe when this woman awakens from her slumber, he can find out what find out how he could use her. The man had so many options. He left her to sleep, feeling the need to speak to his brother.

...

The young woman awoke, her expression cold and withdrawn. Her brow was covered with sweat, and she was breathing heavily. She sat up, and looked around the dark cave. A single lantern was lit, and she crawled towards it, the heat inviting. Her sleep was painful, and her back ached. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and pulled herself close. She was freezing from the intense cold of the cave, and was hardly wearing the proper clothing for spelunking. Her feet, legs, and whole backside were soaked, and she shivered. Her long red skirt had gotten dust all over it, ruining the floral design. Her shirt, which was an elegant sweater, cut off from her shoulders down, was dirty as well. But that didn't matter to her, as she began to cry.

The woman remembered before she had passed out, that there was a man. Where could he have gone? He didn't say anything from what she remembered, and she wasn't really sure if he was even there. After pulling the lamp close to her chest, the heat burning her skin, she decided to go outside. Unfortunately for her, the entrance was hidden quite well, leaving her trapped inside of the cold, dark cave.

She changed her former decision, and decided to instead wait for the man. Imaginary or not, she had seen him. So she waited for the man in the dark blue armor to return.

...

After finishing speaking to Cecil, Golbez decided that instead of commencing his current plan of battling Cecil that he should return to that woman. She wasn't dressed very well for the type of cave that he had stowed her away in, but she was probably still asleep. Golbez sighed, and continued back to the cave. She couldn't have left the cave, for the entrance was blocked by a boulder he had moved to cover it. He didn't want her escaping. She could be incredibly dangerous, and harm one of Cosmos's warriors. He especially didn't want her harming Cecil. He still cared for his brother, after all.

He made it to the cave, and forced the boulder out of the way. Stepping in calmly, he spotted the woman. She was crying again, but it looked like this time it was more from physical pain instead of emotional. She was holding the lamp against her chest for God's sake. He sighed and proceeded to approach the woman.

"So...you are real?" She reached out to touch him, and Golbez stepped away, letting her hand fall into one of the many small puddles. She pulled her hand back, and hissed at the intense cold.

"Who are you?" Golbez asked, his voice strong and commanding.

"My name? Name...it's...Faith..." She grimaced, and pulled the lantern away from her chest for a moment to examine something. She sighed and pulled the lantern back to her chest.

"May I ask what your name is." Faith asked, staring up at Golbez,fear, and envy in her eyes.

"Golbez. And what I meant by who are you, is where did you come from?" Golbez stared at her longing eyes, and rephrased his question.

"How did you get here is what I mean." Faith looked down to one of the several puddles on the floor, finding them extremely interesting at the moment. Golbez crossed his arms, and waited for her answer . It was at least ten minutes before she answered.

" I don't know..." It wasn't much of an answer, but then again, she seemed much more confused than Golbez was. She pulled the lantern away again to examine her chest.

"What are you doing?" Golbez asked, staring at her.

"This lantern...it burns my chest." Faith said pulling the lantern back to her chest. Golbez sighed, and watched her face crumble under the pain.

"Do you have anything that I can use? So I don't have to use the lantern?" SHe stared back up at Golbez again, waiting for his answer. He shook his head, and watched her look behind him.

"What about your cape?" She asked. Golbez snorted, and shook his head.

"I would never let someone use it as a blanket, of all things." He watched her face turn into a frown, and she sighed.

"Can I at least leave? What if I went with you?" Golbez shook his head, and laughed again.

"Woman, I don't think that you would be able to keep up with me." He laughed a bit before turning, and heading for the exit. Faith was quick to stand up and grip his cape just before he got out of her reach.

"Please, don't leave me alone here?" She held onto the cape for dear life, and Golbez sighed, submitting to her simple request.

"Alright, but just don't interfere with any of the things that I participate in." She nodded in agreement, and she sat the lantern down before they left. It's dim light extinguished as Golbez pushed the boulder back into place.

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

Golbez and Faith had continued their walk, and had encountered several mannequins. They cringed away from Golbez, a fearful look in their crystal eyes. Faith had tried to examine one of them, and was briefly shocked to see that it represented a young boy. The mannequin growled at her, and she was quickly back at Golbez' side. He laughed, and she stared at him confused.

"You are afraid of these weaklings?" He motioned towards the same one that she had been examining.

"These are merely copies. They are nothing but minions, under the control of Chaos." She turned back to him, only to find him beginning to walk again.

"Hey, wait up!" Faith ran, her incredibly slow run, and caught up with Golbez.

"Why are you so fast?" She asked, staring at the man concealed under the armor.

"It's not that I'm fast, it's just that I am taller, and also you are just incredibly short." Faith sighed, and continued her walk with Golbez. She really wasn't sure what had happened before she had came to this world, and was positive that something had happened to some people that she used to know. She thought about the strange things that she had seen in her head when she came here, that is until she ran into Golbez' back.

"Watch where you are going, woman." He snapped stepping a few steps ahead of her. Faith placed her hand to her chest, and looked towards the dirt covered path.

"My apologies, master." She said. Golbez turned to face her, and was extremely surprised to hear her call him master. He stared at her, hidden eyes confused. Why had she called him that?

"Why did you call me 'Master'?" He asked, watching her. She seemed confused herself,and she started to absentmindedly twirl a piece of hair through her fingers.

"I don't know." She finally said, and she started to walk ahead of him. Golbez stood for a few moments, thinking. This woman was impossible to read, and he was confused by her complex reactions. She seemed to do anything, and was completely kind. But she submitted under pressure, and she had immediately joined Golbez. As if she was going to be assisting him. These were all traits that he couldn't piece together, and he concluded that he would need to find out more about this woman. This...Faith.

"Are you coming?" She turned flipping a piece of her hair behind her ear. Golbez sighed, and followed Faith on the dirt path. The sun had begun to set, and Golbez decided that it was time for them to stop and rest. Even an incredibly powerful man need's some rest once and a while.

Faith watched as Golbez sat down on the stump of a tree, and remove his helmet. She was fascinated by his pale hair, which was incredibly short. He had scars covering his face, like someone gave a child a paintbrush to paint his face with the lines. He noticed her staring, and when there eyes met for that short second, she blushed and looked away. Golbez, shrugged off her reaction, and began to remove his equipment. After taking off the heavy stuff, he stretched and slipped into the tent, poking his head out before losing the battle against sleep.

"I'm going to rest. Don't disturb me unless it's urgent." He saw Faith give a slight nod, and he retired inside of the tent.

...

Faith sat on the ground, next to the fire that Golbez had made. It was incredibly dark around her, only being able to see the tent, the moon, and the fire. She sighed, and returned to her thoughts after trying to examine her surroundings.

"Golbez...looks so familiar..." She mumbled to herself, completely lost in her thoughts. She could only remember seeing Golbez once before. He was standing in a crowd of soldiers, as it moved onto a ship setting sail to unknown lands. She saw him wave in the memory, and she felt a small tear fall roll down her cheek. Why had seeing Golbez in a memory make her cry? Faith rubbed the tear away, and looked at her hand. A faint image of something could be seen on her ring finger, but it faded quickly. She then felt another tear roll down her cheek, and she rubbed that one off as well. What was happening to her?

Faith heard a small whimper come from Golbez' tent, and she looked at it strangely. She stood up from her seat on the ground, and quietly stepped over to the tent. She soon heard the words Golbez spoke.

"I'm sorry, Cecil. I...don't deserve your kindness." Faith heard him say, hearing him move inside of the tent.

"I don't deserve anything...after what I did." Her curiosity got the better of her, and she leaned in closer.

"I killed so many...I can't live...like this." She heard him move some more, and he began to speak again.

"So many...and all because of me...I..." She heard him cry, and she fell back onto her bottom. He was moving around in the tent, and it sounded like he was coming out. Faith quickly crawled over to the fire, and laid down next to it closing her eyes just as he emerged. She heard his footsteps walk close behind her, and could feel his presence right beside her. He mumbled something before he scooped her up, shocking Faith, and put her inside of the tent. Golbez shut the tent, and started to pace around the fire.

He had had the same nightmare he's been having since he came to this world. The same one where Cecil would always be there, forgiving him. Soon, Cecil would turn into a terrible monster, and start murdering people. Then it would come to Golbez, and rip him into shreds. That's where the dream always ended, except for this time, there was someone in front of Golbez. It was a faint outline of a woman, fairly short, and slender. She would put her arms out in front of the beast, guarding him. But the beast would rip through the woman, and a shrill cry would fill the air.

Golbez had seen that Faith had also fallen asleep outside of the tent next to the fire. She seemed to be only faintly sleeping, and she looked like she was forcing her eyes closed. But he didn't care if she was awake, or if she was asleep. He sat down on the same stump that he had before, and sighed. It looked like it was going to be another restless night. It was becoming visible that he hadn't been sleeping the past few weeks he had been here. His voice had become hoarse, and he was slower in battle.

Golbez decided that he should try and sleep again. He might not have a good nights sleep, but he still needed his rest. He slipped back inside of the tent, and pushed his sleeping bag as far away from Faith's as he could. He didn't enjoy her company, but he had to live with it. Maybe in the morning he would find Cecil again. Maybe this time, he'll listen to Golbez.

...

Faith awoke the next morning to find that Golbez was already suited up in his armor, and that he was ready to leave immediately. She sighed, and stretched a bit before they began their endless walk again. Faith walked next to Golbez, and glanced at him quickly. What could this man had done to be plagued by such terrible nightmares? She was about to ask when she saw a strange dust start to appear where the dirt had been. Faith saw that Golbez had physically tensed up as well, and he was walking with a faster stride. She had trouble keeping up, for he was much taller and had longer legs.

"Where are you going?" She asked, running to keep up with him. He grunted, and forced her behind a large rock.

"Stay here." Golbez commanded. She was terrified by what the man had done, and nodded shakily. What had riled him up so much? Soon the sound of his armored feet faded away, and she waited for the large man to return to her.

...

Golbez was out of breath from the fight that he had with Cecil. The paladin had fought him, and earned his crystal, much to Golbez' delight. He returned to his friends, saying that he hoped that they could one day be allies. Golbez snorted. Like that would ever happen. After what Golbez had done, he didn't deserve to be called the brother of such a noble man. So he returned to the strange woman, Faith. She was still sitting there where he had left her, gripping her hands together on her chest. She seemed horrified.

Golbez reached out to touch her shoulder, but she was quicker and grabbed his hand. She had a vice grip on him, and wouldn't let go. Then she started to mumble.

"Never leave me alone again..." A single tear ran down her cheek, and she laid her head down on his chest. Golbez was shocked by Faith's reaction to his return, and he stared at the top of her head. He pushed her away gently, but she held onto his hand tighter. Golbez looked at her eyes, and it looked like she was in a trance like state. Faith kept mumbling other things as well, and Golbez decided to listen.

"You went away for so long...I thought I would never see you again." A few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I still have the ring you gave me...I didn't take it off once when you were gone." Golbez watched her, as she lazily slumped back onto his chest, resting her head down.

"Don't ever leave..." She continued to mumble that same line, and she soon drifted off to sleep. Golbez placed her down, and sighed. He had found out a little about this strange woman. It seems that someone she had once known went somewhere for a very long time, and she had awaited this persons return. She also seemed to have gotten a ring from that person. This woman, what happened to her?

Golbez left her on the ground, and started to remove his armor. After he had stripped out of the heavy stuff, he returned to the woman. Faith heard his footsteps, and her eyes had shot open.

"Your back again!" She was on her feet, and holding his hand again with an even more powerful force than before. Faith seemed to still be in that trance like state as she smiled, and looked up to his face. Her smile soon faded, and it turned into a frown.

"Your face...it's covered in scars! What happened to you!?" She placed a hand onto his cheek, and began to turn it left and right. Golbez mentally cursed himself for trying to put Faith inside of the tent, and was extremely annoyed by her touching him.

"You seem bigger too. Did you get taller? Were you working out? Did they make you work constantly on that ship?" She stared at him longingly, and Golbez decided that he had to improvise.

"Um...yes! They worked me every day! And the scars were caused by the monsters that we encountered!" Faith awed at his made up story, and she continued to ask one more question.

"Are you sick? You look tired, and you are paler than usual." She put both of her hands around the one that she was already holding.

"Does your neck hurt? Can I help you at all?" Faith continued to ask the questions in her trance like state, and Golbez thought of an idea. He did have a terrible ache in his neck, so why not just have her massage his back? It had been ages since he had had a massage, and the last time wasn't very good at all. So he stated his simple request.

"My neck hurts a bit. Could you massage it?" He asked her, and she immediately replied.

"Anything!" She sat him down on a rock protruding from the ground, and removed his shirt. Faith began to rub his neck, and she gently worked her way down to his back. It felt wonderful to Golbez, and he leaned into her hands. Faith, in her trance like state, took this reaction as a question. She answered by placing her hands over his chest, and leaning in behind him to place her head on his shoulders. Golbez froze, as she kissed him on the cheek softly. He was up from his seat instantly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, staring at her as she fell forward onto the ground. Faith looked up to him, a confused expression on her face.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" She asked, her eyes confused. Golbez sighed, and motioned towards the tent.

"I think you need some rest." Faith paused momentarily before nodding in agreement.

"I am a little tired." She smiled as she stood up. As she passed Golbez, she gripped his hand once more before retiring into the tent. He sighed, and rubbed his face. The massage was wonderful, but who did she think he was? Could this trance like state be caused by repressed memories? Possibly, but Golbez could never know for sure. Whenever he tried to enter her mind, there would always be the same image of her surrounded by dead bodies. When she awoke, he was going to get the answers he wanted.

...


	3. Chapter 3

...

"Ugh..." Faith groaned as she awoke from her slumber. She had the strangest dream, and it was still in her mind as she awoke. She saw a man that she used to know, and felt drawn to this man. After offering to help him, he accepted kindly, and she began her massage. After feeling the extreme urge to kiss this man, she did as her instincts said. He pushed her away, and then the dream ended. Faith thought about who this man might be, searching through what things that she could remember.

"The...boat...?" She said to herself. After a few minutes of thinking, she decided that now would be the best time to get out of the tent. She didn't want to keep Golbez waiting, that was for sure. After Faith emerged from the tent, Golbez was waiting for her by where the camp fire once stood. He was tapping his foot impatiently, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. She approached him, wiping off her skirt as she did.

Golbez watched Faith start to move towards him, and sighed. She was so simple on the outside, yet on the inside, she was more complex than anyone he had ever met. Faith smiled, and started to speak. Her eyes were no longer the same dull shade of brown they had been when she was in that trance like stake, but they were back to their normal shining selves. Golbez smiled under his helmet. She seemed to be ready for the questions that he had prepared, even thought she had no idea he had any in the first place.

"Are we leaving now?" She asked, her soft voice filling the air. Golbez nodded, and started the same routine the pair had been doing ever since they met. As Faith relaxed a bit she stretched, and ran ahead of Golbez turning around to wave at him as she dashed ahead even farther. She wouldn't let him spoil her good mood, and she was soon several feet ahead. That, for Faith at least, was a very good amount considering it was Golbez that she had ran ahead of. She laughed, but soon tripped over a small rock protruding from the ground.

Golbez watched as Faith fell, and saw her head make direct contact with another rock on the trail. He heard her let out a small whimper, and began to hear her crying. He sighed, and approached her still form. A small cut was on the top-left of her head, and Golbez bent over to examine her wound. It wasn't to sever, a potion, and a bit of rest would do the trick. He summoned one of the items, and turned her body face up. Golbez saw her look at the bottle, and she cringed away from it.

"I never did like medicine." She mumbled, before Golbez placed the tip of the bottle to her lips. Faith unwillingly drank the foul liquid, and her face soured. Golbez shook his head, and threw the bottle away on the ground somewhere. Faith pulled her arms around herself, and frowned.

"So much for my good mood..." She said to herself, unknowingly telling Golbez as well. He let out a soft laugh, and she turned her head towards him. He sighed, and looked down at her. Maybe if her could brighten her mood up a bit, she would be able to talk about her past. Golbez then thought of the worst idea he would ever have, for his entire life. He slung her around his back, and held her legs as he carried her. She wrapped her small hands around his neck, and laughed.

"Now I know what it feels like to be tall!" Faith rested her head down in the same spot that she had yesterday, and Golbez mentally cringed away. That moment last night...was a bit awkward. She had just sprung on him, an unknowing trap, and he had fell right for it. Then he felt her hands drape over his bare chest...and she...kissed him.

Golbez frowned. He could not be traveling with a woman who hallucinates, and thinks he to be someone else. It was just a tad strange for him. After all, no one had ever kissed him before, let alone try. After a few more minutes of thinking, Faith asked him a question.

"So, where are you from?" She asked, moving her eyes towards his concealed ones.

"I was born on the Blue Planet, but am Lunarian." He stated. She made an sound like she was interested, and she asked another question.

"Where's the blue planet at, anyways?" Faith asked changing the position of her eyes to look forward.

"Somewhere. It's certainly not here, though." She sighed, and turned back to him.

"Your pretty strange." Was all that she had to say. Golbez snorted, and stated simply,

"Look who's talking." Faith was all aware that she was strange, but she didn't make a habit of showing it to Golbez. The only time she had, is when she had been found by him. And she wasn't going to be seen like that ever again.

"You know, Faith. I really never got to know about where you come from." Golbez paused a moment, and then continued.

"Do you mind me asking?" He asked, hoping that she would answer no. She giggled a bit.

" I told you...I don't remember." Golbez scoffed, and slipped up a bit.

"You seemed to remember something last night." He mumbled. Faith heard this, and pulled her head away.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked, clearly confused. Golbez hesitated for a moment, before finally coming up with an excuse.

"Uh...you were talking in your sleep." He mumbled. Faith made a sort of grunting noise, and started to speak.

"Was I talking about some ship?" She asked, sounding quite annoyed that Golbez had been spying on her.

"Yes, you were." He said, stopping.

"We should stop for tonight. Night seems to be falling much more quicker these days." Golbez said softly slipping Faith off of his back. She landed on her feet, but stumbled back onto her behind.

"Ow!" Faith yelped, more from the surprise of falling than the pain. Golbez turned quickly, to meet the sight of Faith on the floor.

"You fell off my back?" He asked, staring at her secretly in disbelief. He had put her down, and she sounded like she landed on her feet. And she fell?

"My apologies. I seem to be something as a klutz these days." She said in a very formal tone. Golbez examined her closely. She seemed to be standing at a much better posture, and she held her hands delicately in each other. Her eyes were becoming dull, and she began to wander around Golbez. He turned to watch her sit down on the ground, and watch the sky. She began to sing.

'Oh my hero, so far away now.

I wait for you right here. I pray every day,

that you'll be okay. And return to me.

So far away now, I beg for you now!

The faith I have is strong.

You plead for mercy,

to return to me...

And I will be gone.'

The song ended, and Faith looked down. Several small tears fell from her eyes, and she started fiddling with something on her left ring finger. Golbez, upon closer inspection, found nothing on the finger. But Faith seemed to see something, so he let her be. He didn't want to disturb her in that state. Golbez began to remove his armor, hidden behind the tent that he had sat up earlier, and sighed.

'She sings, other than seduces, in her trance like state as well.' He thought to himself. The song sounded familiar. He had overheard from one of the Warriors of Cosmos, say that a friend of hers had to sing an opera once. She then demonstrated what her friends solo part was, and Golbez remembered the beat that the song had played to. Faith might be from that other girls world perhaps? He could never know for sure with this woman. He peeked his head over the tent, to see that she was singing again.

Maybe it was a song about that man in her dreams? Golbez grunted. Nothing had ever really confused him this much before. It made him feel like a complete idiot. He emerged from behind the tent, and kept his distance from Faith. All that she seemed capable of doing was singing, tonight. Golbez watched her as she began to drift off too sleep, and fell back. He caught her head right before it hit another rock, and put her inside the tent.

Golbez sat closer to the tent that night, and had his ears opened. He started to hear a strange sound coming from the tent, and he moved closer. He began to hear a voice.

"You never came back...never..."

It was Faith, but she was asleep. Sleep talking again.

"It wasn't your fault...it was mine...I didn't protest to this war..." Golbez strained to hear more, and he stuck his head inside of the tent. He saw Faiths delicate sleeping form, curled up under the covers and gripping a pillow tightly. Tears were running down her cheeks again.

"I want...I want to be with you..." She mumbled, reaching out for something.

"I want to see...you...your smile...your eyes...your perfect white hair..." Golbez listened closely. White hair?

"I want to feel you...your strong presence...always brought me...up..." Golbez was inside the tent completely now, listening intently to her dream. It sounded like someone he knew...but who could that be?

"This is the only way...I can return..." Faith began to shift under the covers, and her eyes snapped open. Golbez, fell back, a little surprised by her reaction. He stared at her brown eyes a few moments, to see that she was still in her trance like state. He was quickly down, acting like he was sleeping. Faith, crawled over to Golbez, and sat next to his sleeping figure. She reached out to touch his face, and she gently ran a finger along his cheek.

"I'm even seeing you, now." She whispered, moving from her spot. She opened the small entrance to the tent, and stepped out.

"I'll be with you soon..." She whispered. After she had closed the tent, Golbez was up right away. He was a bit shocked that she had touched him, but it must mean something. And what did she mean that she was going to be with him soon? He was quickly trailing Faith, and watched her closely.

He was never going to sleep this night, that was for sure.

...

**A/N: This is only an explanation! I was bored in class one day, and started writing lyrics to the Opera House scene from Final Fantasy VI. That is what the song sounds like. I will not tell you if she was singing the one from her world, or Terra's. More characters will be joining soon, don't worry. This is only for this chapter! Or any others in need of explanation!**


	4. Chapter 4

Golbez trailed Faith as she wandered around outside of their campsite. He was freezing his butt off following her, and he wouldn't know how much longer he could stand the cold. Faith had began to mumble things here and there, maybe an 'I'm sorry' once and a while, but usually things that he couldn't hear. After a few more minutes of following her, Golbez decided to take a rest. Besides, he could always hear her footsteps against the forest floor. He sat down next to a tree, and laid back against the hard bark. It wasn't the most soothing thing that his neck had felt, but it was relaxing. Golbez closed his eyes and kept his ears open, and was soon lost in his own thoughts. He had fallen asleep in a few minutes.

...

Faith stumbled through the dark forest, tripping here and there. She was looking for something, but not knowing what. The forest surrounded her and she was frightened beyond herself, but she would travel through anything to find him.

_Him..._

Rain started to pour down onto her pale skin, matting her long brown hair. Faith entered a clearing, and stumbled half way across of the field before collapsing in a pile of mud. Her face and clothes was covered in the brown stuff, but she stood back up and continued across the field. She made it to the edge of the field, where it suddenly cut off to the cliff of a mountain. She stepped to the very edge, staring down onto the sandy beach. The waves moved back and forth, continuing this pattern. Faith watched as it kept doing this, slowly taking one step forward. Soon she was walking with the ocean, and her toes were hanging off of the edge. After looking to the sky one last time, she took a step.

The wind rushed up from under her, and she limply flew in the air. Many thoughts flashed before her as she watched the sky get farther and farther away.

_'I'll be back soon.'_

_'I'll wait right here.'_

_'You never came...'_

_'This is how I will be with you...'_

Faith gasped as she snapped back to reality, wringing her arms and legs. Searching for something to grab onto, though she found nothing. She soon realized her fate. She was going to die.

She began to scream as soon as that thought hit her.

...

Firion was the first to hear it, the ear piercing scream coming from behind him and his party. He turned to see a faint figure falling through the air, and was quick to react. He unlatched one of the various weapons that he was equipped with, a dagger with a string, and threw it at the figure. It wrapped itself around it, and pulled it towards him. He grabbed the figure, which was a woman, and fell back at the impact of her landing.

"Firion, what is it?" Zidane asked turning around suddenly. He saw Firion holding a woman, and was quickly by him.

"Woah! Who's the hotty?" Zidane asked, looking the woman over. Firion placed Faith down on the sand, and got up from his seat.

"Who do you suppose she is?" He asked Zidane, taking a glance at her. She was laying so still, almost as if she was dead! If someone didn't know any better, they would have thought that as well.

"I don't know. Maybe when she wakes up we can find out?" Zidane said, also glancing at Faith.

"You really never know these days." Firion said, turning back to the thief.

"We'll make camp here I guess, and where'd Bartz go?" Firion asked, looking around. He had seemed to had wandered off again.

"Aw, don't worry about him. He's doing what he knows best!" Zidane laughed, and took a seat on the shore.

"I'll watch our guest here while you go get some fire wood, okay?" Firion huffed, and left without a word, climbing up the cliff side. It would be hours before he found any wood down there, so he might as well do it the fast way. He heard Zidane laugh, and he continued to climb.

...

"Go away..." Golbez muttered, swiping around his face. A branch broke from the tree he sat next too, and startled him awake. He yelped and jumped up, but soon sat back down. His back was killing him, and he was freezing cold. He rubbed his neck, and began to walk. He had never found Faith last night, so he thought it would be best to look for her now.

_'But why are you looking for her?'_

He heard a voice say in his head. Golbez ignored it, and continued back to camp. He needed to get his armor back on, that was for sure. He had only let Faith see his face so far, and he wasn't going to let anybody else. After finally returning, he was quickly back inside of the uncomfortable,heavy, stuff. Thus he began his journey back the way he had came. That woman was such a bother to him, he really wondered why he was looking for her.

Did he think it someway to repent for his sins? Or maybe something else...

Golbez didn't know, but he wad determined to find her, or at least her body for closure. He travelled back through the woods, encountering a few mannequins as he did. They ran away from him, almost as if he was radiating a very bad, irritable vibe. He felt like he was. His neck and back, this armor, and...

_'Faith'_

It had been awhile since he had thought about that girls past, confusing as it is he was piecing it together slowly. From what he knew, there was a song, a man with white hair, and something that involved her being formal at all times. Golbez, again, was stumped. It's as if the Gods themselves had sent him a puzzle that he could not solve for his self pity. Maybe when he found her he could piece together a bit more, but for now he was just focused on finding her.

...

Firion had finally climbed up the steep mountain side, without any problems of course. At the top of the mountain was a large field, and beyond the field he saw a forest. That was his next destination. He began his trek across the field for his fire wood, and was going to be very happy the next time he got dome food. It had been at least a week or so since the last. Firion huffed, and entered the forest. He could see smoke coming from the distance, far off in the woods. Maybe someone was there? Perhaps they could have been traveling with that woman.

The sound of armored footsteps entered his ears. He turned and saw that the man in the black armor, Golbez was his name, was walking through a clearing in the forest. Firion froze for a second, and then ducked down behind a tree. He wasn't looking for a fight, especially not against him. After the footsteps faded, he emerged from his hiding spot. Firion continued on to find that there was an abandoned camp, and found some of the left over wood that they didn't use for the fire.

"This will do I suppose." He placed them into his pack, and was at a jog to return to Zidane and the girl. He didn't want Golbez getting to them before he did.

...

Golbez saw the man, Firion, duck behind the tree. He didn't pay any attention to it though. He was too focused trying to find Faith. There was a crushed path of dried leaves, so he decided to follow the trail. Faith could have made it. Or...it could have been that Weapons Master. He didn't care, maybe he had found her. All Golbez knew was that he had a strange desire to get Faith back. He was rather greedy anyways. So he followed the trail of dead leaves, and emerged out in a large clearing.

"She couldn't of...Jumped off?" Golbez was almost running to get to the edge of the cliff. Lucky for him, years of wearing the heavy armor had given him the strength and stamina to run in it. He could have glided, yes, but this was very important to him.

'_Why is it important?' _

Golbez paused, the voice in his head faltering his movement. What was Faith to him? A woman? Prisoner? Friend? It was confusing for him, but he was very urged to find her. He could think about it later, but for now he decided to look over the edge of the cliff. There was a faint color of blond, and brown and red. They were merely blobs to Golbez, but he could tell that one was Faith.

Golbez had already jumped off the cliff to get to the duo.

...

**A/N: !EXPLANATION! Sorry for the wait. I had gone to Pekin, Illinois for the week with my family. Mother said no laptop, so I couldn't type. That added with the homework I had, kept me very busy. So if there is ever an extended period of time that I have not written, it's usually because I am on a trip, homework, or family things. I will notify you of upcoming events whenever they are near. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zidane watched the sea, bored out of his mind. Sure he had just found a totally hot girl, but it really didn't feel right. She kept mumbling in her sleep about some guy with white hair, and he occasionally heard a faint sound, 'Gol-'. It would always get cut off before she could finish the word. He didn't know what it could mean, but yet again he was back to thinking about how bored he was. Bartz had gone off somewhere, and was probably still wandering around in some forest, so there was no one to talk to.

"I really wish something exciting would happen!" He shouted jumping up. He started to punch the air, but was interrupted when a menacing voice filled the air.

"Your wish has been granted." Golbez said tauntingly, landing behind him and swinging his clawed hand. Zidane narrowly dodged the attack and landed on his feet, the ocean covering his boots.

"What do you want!?" He yelled at Golbez. Golbez laughed his menacing laugh, and stepped over to the girl Zidane was supposed to watch. He saw the man clad in dark armor bend over and pick her up, and Zidane broke into a run.

"Where do you thing your taking her!?" He was nearly there when the girl began to stir, and awaken.

"Where...!" Zidane saw her gasp, and she began to look around frantically.

"Where am I? Where did you go...Golbez?" She didn't seem to notice that she was being held by the man she sought, and was obviously still delusional.

"I'm here." Golbez said quietly. He knew from past experiences that that was all he had to say. Faith looked at him with wide eyes, and laid her head down.

"Don't ever leave me again..." She mumbled, slipping into another slumber. Golbez turned his stare back to Zidane, and he unsheathed his daggers.

"I am not participating in any battles with you, monkey-boy." Golbez spat, and started to walk to the western forest along the coast.

"You speak nothing of this, you hear me?" Zidane made a very angry face, and sheathed his daggers.

"Don't do anything to her. I would never let a pretty lady like that get even a scratch." Golbez huffed, and began his walk yet again.

"Hey! One more question!?" Zidane yelled to him. He turned his head and waited for the question.

"Who exactly is that girl?" Golbez shook his head and said,

"I really couldn't tell you myself." And he began his walk again, leaving a confused Zidane on the shore of the beach.

...

Faith tossed and turned in her sleep, being startled awake by the sound of a twig snapping. She jumped awake and staring at the sight of trees over her head.

"Your awake." She heard a deep voice say closely to her ear. Faith turned her head slightly to the right, staring straight into the visor of Golbez' helmet.

"I suppose I am." She mumbled, laying her head back down against his chest.

"Don't get used to this. I'm only doing this because you had almost died." Faith remembered the fall, and shook a tiny bit.

"I remember." She said, pulling her arms around herself. It was a horrifying experience, and she thought about the cold air flying up from under her. A brief flash of a night sky flashed through her head, and then a bell ringing. She was gripping onto Golbez' arm immediately.

"I remember..." Faith said. Golbez paused, and stared at her for a second.

"What exactly do you remember?" He asked, staring at her mesmerized eyes. They were wide, and Faith was shaking.

"The tower...Yes, that was where I was at..." She paused and Golbez waited for her to continue.

"That man in my dreams...That was where he and I used to go." She motioned for Golbez to set her down, and he followed suite.

"We would go to that tower...He told me to wait there, he said that he would be back." Faith sighed, and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"He didn't come back, if you couldn't figure that out. I think I tried to kill myself there." Golbez was a bit shocked, and tensed for a moment. Faith wouldn't have ever been here if she had been successful in her suicide attempt.

"A man grabbed me just as I stepped off, and yelled at me to get back to cleaning the kitchen." She mumbled softly to herself, knowing that Golbez would pick it up.

"And that's all I remember. It's still a little fuzzy, but it's getting clearer." She stood from her seat, and began a slow paced walk.

"Let's go. I don't think that I'll remember anything here." And thus she began her walk.

Golbez was lost deep in thought as she walked on a bit ahead. She had attempted to commit suicide, but was saved by a man to tell her to clean the kitchen? What could that possibly mean? Maybe she was a slave of some sort before she came to this world. Or maybe a maid. Golbez didn't know, but he began to follow Faith. She would stop occasionally, bending over to pick a flower, or look at the sky, or a tree. Sometimes she would turn her head and glance at Golbez. It was only a split second, but Golbez soon realized what she was doing. She was making sure that he was still there.

"So where are we going?" Faith asked, as she picked a small flower from the ground. She placed it in her hair, the red complementing her pale skin and brown hair. Golbez sighed, and thought for a moment.

"I suppose that we are going no where in particular." He began to walk again, and he entered a small clearing in the forest. Faith followed close behind, and sat down on the short grass to rest.

"How about we rest here tonight, and get our bearings straight?" Golbez nodded in agreement almost instantly, and they set up camp. He had removed his armor before they set up, and he stretched a bit.

"i never noticed, but your huge without your armor on." Faith giggled, and smiled.

"Your to big for your own good." Golbez huffed, and sat down beside her on the grass.

"It's been a while since I've had to do anything that doesn't involve some form of physical work." Faith giggled a bit more, and Golbez turned his head towards her.

"Why are you so happy?" He giggled a bit more.

"I don't know. I'm just in a good mood." Faith smiled at him, and traded her position of sitting up to lying down. Golbez watched her closely as she watched the sky.

"You really don't know how glad I am that you found me." She said, rolling onto the side that was facing Golbez.

"Oh really?" He said watching her closely. Faith smiled softly, and giggled again.

"Yes really." She said in a deep voice, trying her hardest to impersonate Golbez.

"You need to work on your act." He said. She slumped back down onto the grass, and she watched the sky again.

"I think it's nice that I'm remembering stuff..."She thought out loud.

"I don't think I would have ever been able to even stay alive for at least a day." Golbez was already next to the tent, and he had stuck his head in before yelling, a good night to Faith.

" I suppose that I should be getting to bed as well..." She crawled over to the tent, and stuck her head in. Golbez was already fast asleep, sprawled out. He took most of the bed space, and Faith was incredibly tired. The only place that seemed to be a resting spot not taken, was Golbez. So she laid her head down on his chest softly, his heartbeat beating, he breath normal. He didn't smell that bad either. Faith could also feel the muscles pulsating from beneath the tunic he wore. She knew that if he ever wore or moved around wrong in any shirt, that it would most likely rip.

"This is fine..." She mumbled her final words before sleep took her over.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Golbez awoke, his eyes still tired. He tried to move, but a soft figure was holding him down. He saw Faiths head resting on his chest gently, and she was sleeping oh so peacefully. Golbez was a bit shocked to see her there. Her arms were resting peacefully on his right arm, gripping softly. He sighed, and started to take her off of him. She wasn't very heavy, and Golbez had little trouble moving her. He placed her down gently on the blankets skewered around the tent. She breathed quietly, in and out. Golbez watched her for a few moments, and exited the tent.

...

Faith had had a wonderful dream that night, and was quite annoyed that it was coming to an end. She imagined the man with white hair, and she was able to watch him. It looked like he was doing a normal everyday routine that a villager would do. Faith was stuck in one spot,on a blurry brown blob. It was surrounded by other brown blobs except they were more vertical than horizontal, and had green blobs on top of them. There were other people there as well, some women gossiping on another brown blob, children running around, an old couple shuffling through the dream. She felt quite happy in that place, watching the man. And then the dream suddenly ended.

After stretching a bit, she emerged from the tent to see that Golbez was already in his armor. She had almost forgotten what his scars looked like, and how strong his face was in general. The only time she had gotten to see it in the past two weeks was when they stopped to rest, and she didn't get a very good look those times because he was already asleep. But last night she had seen his face closer than usual. A very serious face, even in his dreams, even in his slumber. She had been happy to see him. If she hadn't than she really still would have been afraid of him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, watching her dust herself off. She smiled gently, and nodded.

"When are we going to be able to wash up?" She asked, turning her head ever so slightly to look at him.

"Maybe there's a lake or any other form of cleaning up ahead on this trail." Golbez said, his voice a little quieter than usual. The incident with Faith sleeping on him was a bit embarrassing. He wasn't one to get embarrassed though, so it was strange. Well for him at least.

"That would be wonderful. I haven't washed in ages!" Faith sighed, content with his answer. After that, they didn't talk much. Faith was more interested in watching the trees and inspecting the flowers. Sometimes she would find one she liked and stop to look at it closer. Golbez would wait, and allow her to look. He wasn't in any rush to be anywhere in particular anyways.

"So what did you dream about last night?" Faith suddenly asked while crouching next to a flower.

"Nothing really. Besides it it non of your concern."

"My apologies, sir." She said standing up. Faith brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and a smile was placed upon her lips.

"I had a wonderful dream last night." She said as she began to walk again.

"It was about a man with white hair. He was strong, and tall. He wasn't as tall as you though. He would walk around, doing things a villager would do. I was stuck though, sitting in one place the whole time. There were other people too. I could see children running, woman gossiping, an old couple walking." She paused, and sighed.

"It was very nice." Golbez looked at her, his hidden gaze watching her. A man with white hair? Again? She had said some things about him earlier on their long, endless, walk. He still couldn't piece together her memories, and thoughts though. He grunted, and she turned her head to look at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Golbez turned his head slightly towards hers.

"Nothing." He stated coldly. Her face made a pained expression, and she turned her head forwards yet again.

"You know...Golbez...you confuse me." Faith giggled a bit, and held her hands behind her back.

"I confuse you?" Golbez stated again. His voice was still cold, and Faith shivered slightly at the sound of it.

"Yes. The man that conceals his face, clad in armor." She turned and started walking backwards.

"How does that sound?" She smiled, and he turned his head away from her direction.

"What? 'The man that conceals his face, clad in armor.'? I could care less what you call me." He waved his hand in her direction.

"I am merely a soul that has been lost to the darkness." He crossed his arms, and frowned.

"Don't be so down. Your not as bad as you think. I mean I'm here right?" Faith asked, returning to walking next to him.

"I only helped you because I couldn't just leave you there. There's no telling what the any other person would have done to you." Golbez' form softened a bit, but he still kept his arms crossed.

"You came and got me when I was on that beach, too." Golbez sighed, and uncrossed his arms. He really was quite proud of himself for saving her. It wouldn't of been considered 'saving' because she wasn't really in any form of danger. He had just taken her away from one of the Warriors of Cosmos.

"I don't need your support."

_Yes you do._

There was that voice again, prodding his thoughts and annoying him beyond belief.

"It's getting dark out." Faith stated gently, looking at the sky. Golbez also looked, and they were watching it change from blue to orange.

"Wonderful..." Faith mumbled, placing her hands on her chest. She stopped and stared at the sky for a moment.

"We loved to watch them together." She said to herself. Golbez watched her as she continued a slow pace, he also slowing down.

"We would meet at the park...and watch it until night would come. He would take me home then." Golbez pieced the things she had said together. This man, would take her to the park to watch sunsets, and then take her home. He had left, and didn't come back. That was all he knew, at the moment. But it sounded like she had admired this man quite a bit. Who could it be?

"Well let's stop, I'm incredibly tired." Faith stated simply, as she crouched next to a flower.

"Oh!" Faith fell back, and Golbez saw a small cut underneath her eye. Faith was up, and behind Golbez almost instantly.

"Golbez!" A man said, stepping out from where Faith had been.

"Cecil...You cut her." Golbez said, approaching his brother.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to harm you." Faith held onto Golbez' arm, not moving once.

"I truly am sorry." He said sincerely, bowing. Faith came out from behind Golbez, but didn't release his arm.

"What can I assist you with, brother." Golbez asked, admiration in his voice.

"I just wanted to ask you about something that keeps bothering me. If your friend here could allow us some time, I would be most grateful." Faith looked at Cecil closely, his dark armor wasn't as dark as Golbez' but she released his arm.

"I'll just go look at some flowers..." She whispered to Golbez, and he nodded. She was walking off, looking back at him every step. When she was out of ear shot Cecil approached Golbez.

"Who's your lady friend?" He asked, watching him, waiting for an answer.

"She's no one. Don't get any ideas Cecil." Golbez turned away from him, and he inspected the sky.

"What I really came to ask is should I remain with my friends?"

...

Faith held the flower in her hands, and played with it's buds gently. She was afraid of the man at first, but he seemed to be nice. Faith remembered what Golbez' was saying in his sleep, about how much better his brother is than he. She placed the flower down, and put her hand on her cheek. A small trail of blood had made it's way down her face, but she didn't notice. She just wanted to get back to Golbez. She decided that she had waited long enough, and went back to the campsite. Golbez was taking off his armor, and didn't see her approach the camp.

"Golbez?" She said, and it made him jump.

"Who was that?" Golbez paused for a moment, and continued to remove his armor.

"That was my brother." He said, removing the last piece.

"He is truly sorry that he had cut you. Someone like him would feel guilt the rest of their life for something like that." Golbez sighed, and entered the tent.

"I'm going to sleep now. Don't bother me. Only if you need space, you should ask." Faith blushed heavily, and sat down on the ground.

"Good night." He said finally, before laying down. Faith was left alone, sitting next to the fire. To be honest, she didn't really want to ask for more space. She liked sleeping next to Golbez. His presence was so uplifting to her, and he was very warm. He was one of the nicest people that she ad met, even if he was a bit cold sometimes. Golbez reminded her about someone, but she didn't know who. She just knew that she was glad that he found her. She couldn't of asked for anything more.

Faith crawled over to the tent, and laid down next to Golbez. He still took up almost all of the tents space, but she didn't care. Before falling into her slumber, she sat up, and looked at Golbez' face. His face was so peaceful, though serious. Faith reached out to touch his cheek, but pulled back. She mentally slapped herself, and exited the tent. She couldn't sleep now. Faith sat closer to the fire, and pulled her legs close to her chest. She wasn't cold, it just reminded her of the heat she felt when lying next to Golbez.

"What?" She asked herself. Why was she thinking so much of Golbez suddenly. There was a feeling in her chest, it was a familiar feeling, something that she had felt before. She couldn't get him out of her mind, and she laid her head down on her knees. What was wrong with her?

He reminded her so much of that man, and she had felt something when looking at that man. It wasn't as strong as what she felt when looking at Golbez, but it was still there. She suddenly felt a tug in her chest, not physically, but emotionally. The tug kept pulling her towards the tent. So, Faith returned to the tent. Her heart began to race when she saw Golbez. She was tired though so she laid down next to him, placing her head on his chest like the night before. Except this time, Golbez wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Her face was burning, and she was sweating.

"Golbez..." She whispered. He pulled her closer, and she was nervous.

"I..." He said, before he stopped and his eyes shot open.

"Faith..." He mumbled, as he slipped out from under her. Faith was incredibly nervous now. Was she caught? Had he found her enjoying the slumber?

"Why is my arm around you?" He asked. Golbez noticed that Faith was asleep, and gently placed her on the tent floor before exiting like this morning. He had had a terrible dream, the same one that he had a few nights earlier. The monster had still cut through the form that was in front of him, except this time...the form was replaced by Faith. When she was killed in his dream, he was screaming and crying. He didn't know why, but the dream then shifted to her being in his arms. She was asleep, and he felt like she was the only thing in the world. He had wrapped his arms around her, and she was laying her head on his shoulder. He was about to kiss her when the dream cut off.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself next to the fire.

_'Nothing, you fool.'_ The voice said, yelling at him.

"I..."

_'You feel like you don't deserve anything in this world. You think that you should be hated. Why do you think these things? That girl doesn't think that.' _It forced an image of Faith into his mind.

"She doesn't know what I did." He watched the fire, and saw the burning form of bodies. He cringed away, and looked towards the moon.

_'If you tell her, she wouldn't care. You know that in your heart. You think that you can not trust your heart, but you can! You are still hating yourself for what you did.'_

"I know that...but...I can't" The voice pushed at his thoughts, a mixture of self loathing, and pain.

_'People move on. You should too. You deserve to. Tell her...that your ready. Tell her everything.' _

"But..." The voice again put another image of Faith into his head. She was laying in his arms, sleeping.

_'You need her. You risked your life to save her. That fall would have killed you if it wasn't for your special traits. Just tell her! '_

"I...I will..." He admitted defeat, and returned to the tent. The voice was congratulating on his self resolve, which wasn't quite complete. He still doubted that she would accept him. But he would find out tomorrow. Golbez saw Faith asleep, her arms close to her body. He crawled next to her, and wrapped an arm around her cautiously. She was so warm, and he wanted to hold her forever. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, and placed her hands over his chest. Golbez turned his head down, and took in her scent. Even though neither of them had bathed in days, she still smelt wonderful. He was quickly asleep, holding Faith in his arms,

...

**A/N:!EXPLANATION! Golbez had been thinking about Faith for so long, that he had become engrossed in finding out who she is. His subconscious was feeling the love that he had felt towards her, so he was falling for her unknowingly. That is why he had such a resolve to tell her his feelings. Faith, loves Golbez because of obvious reasons. Sorry if this chapter was a little fluffy, I was listening to the Theme of Love (Piano) The whole time writing it. Thank you for reading. Also any tips on grammar would be nice. The only spelling mistake that my checker is catching is the name Golbez. But you can't trust it completely right?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh..." Faith awoke slowly from her slumber. She had had a wonderful sleep yet again thanks to Golbez. It was the same dream as the night before, her just sitting there surrounded by everybody. Except this time there was another man there. He was sitting next to her, and was holding her hand. That was the only change though. She emerged from the tent while patting her hair down, and wiping off her skirt. Golbez, as per usual, was already in his armor and ready to go. So off they went, down their never ending trail.

...

Golbez was extremely nervous walking next too Faith. It just wasn't natural for him at all. He had the strange urge to grab her hand, but he decided against it. He was lucky that he was wearing the armor he always wore, for if he hadn't been Faith would've seen his red face. Faith started to walk a bit faster than her normal pace she walked everyday. She was getting extremely close to Golbez, walking by him. Faith became a bit too close to Golbez as her hand gently touched his for a moment. Golbez felt her touch. There was a burning sensation where her hand had touched his, and it didn't seem to want to go away. Golbez, to lost in his thoughts, snapped back to reality when Faith shouted.

"Thank heaven!" She broke out into a run, and stepped out of Golbez' line of sight. He was quick to see where she had gone too find that she was crouching next to the edge of a lake.

"This is perfect! Now I can clean up..." She swished her hand around the water a bit, back and forth, back and forth. Golbez watched her as she giggled, and stood up.

"There are some rocks dividing two parts of the lake. I'll take this side, and you can have the other." Golbez was stuck in place for a moment. They were stopping to rinse off? He had never done this before in his time here. But he did suppose that it would be a good idea, and he nodded towards Faith and left to his side.

"Be back in an hour or less!" She shouted to him. Golbez again sent a nod her way, and she soon couldn't see him behind the rock wall.

...

Faith stretched before beginning to unlace the back of her shirt. The thing was so frustrating sometimes, but it was one of her favorite. After unlacing it completely, she removed the long, red, skirt around her waist. Folding her clothes neatly, she then removed the remaining of her clothes. She stepped into the water and was relaxed in seconds. Faith sighed, and flipped off of her backside, submerging herself in the water. The lake was fairly deep. So deep she couldn't even see the bottom. So she returned to the surface, and ran a hand through her hair. She swam over to her clothes and reached into a small pack that was attached to the hip of the skirt.

The bag was filled with crushed leaves, flower petals, and any other thing that Faith had found appealing. She had picked them up when she had been looking at the flowers on the trail. Approving her actions, she began to search for a rock on one of the less deeper parts of the lake. Finding a good one, she began to crush the assortment of things into a powdery like substance. She then scooted them into her hand and placed them on top of her head. Happy with her home made shampoo, she started to clean her hair.

...

Golbez had been quick to remove his armor and clothes, and to get into the water. He couldn't ever remember going swimming before in his life, so this was basically his first time. Surprisingly, his prowess in swimming was perfect. After swimming around a bit, he stopped and rested on his back. He could hear Faith giggling from his side of the lake, and he sighed. She was so sweet. He was glad that he had found her, even though when he did, she had been an emotional wreck. Well, only for about their first encounter. Then she began to go into trance like states. Now she was having dreams. But he was content.

Golbez became bored from drifting around the lake. So he decided to find the biggest boulder he could, and make a game out of it. He would try and lift them with pure strength alone, something that he wasn't use to. He was usually just using some form of magic. Finding one that he deemed acceptable, he placed both of his hands under it and lifted. Even though it was huge, he lifted it with ease. He chucked it too the end of the lake opposite of him. It made a large splash sending water everywhere.

He smiled, and flexed his arm. Even though he rarely used his strength he could still lift a boulder.

...

Faith heard the sound of something from Golbez' side of the lake and she turned just in time to see the tips of a large eruption of water. What was he doing over there? Shaking her head, she returned to the edge of the lake. It had been a good thirty minutes, and her skin was beginning to prune. She dried off, standing in the air a bit, and put her clothes bak on. It took her a couple minutes though, with the lacing and what not. After she completed the complicating task she ventured to Golbez' side of the lake. Turning the corner, she was met with the sight of Golbez' back side. Except he wasn't dressed like she was. Standing in the lake, was Golbez, still completely naked.

Faith turned back around the corner quickly throwing a hand over her mouth. Her face was getting redder by the second, and she was embarrassed by the situation. She had just seen Golbez _naked._ After calming down a bit, she started to breathe normally. It wasn't that unfortunate of an experience.

"He did have a nice butt..." She mumbled too herself. Faith sighed and placed both of her hands over her face. So embarrassing was an understatement. After a bit of calming down, she returned too her side. She removed her boots and placed just her feet in the water. Relaxing was something that she rarely was able to do in her past life, she remembered. Faith laid down and placed her hands on her stomach. She watched the sky as it rolled by. It wasn't blue like she expected, but it was a dull gray color. She felt like she was going to be sucked up into it, a dull gray world. Her eyes began to flutter shut, and she was soon asleep.

...

Golbez, after putting his armor on, was returning too Faith's side. When he turned the corner he saw Faith's sleeping form laying on the edge of the lake. She was breathing slowly, and Golbez saw her eyes were closed. He stepped towards her and kneeled. After picking her up he slung her behind his back, carrying her like he did on when she injured her head. He sighed and began to walk back too the trail. His armored foot met the dirt of the trail as he began the walk that they had started. After walking for a while, Faith began to mutter things in her sleep.

"Golbez..." was the first he heard. She continued to mumble.

"Nice...butt...." He froze, and turned his head slowly to hers resting on his shoulder. Nice butt? What was she talking about? As if to answer his question, she mumbled the last part.

"In the lake..." His face was getting warmer, and he knew that he was blushing. She had seen him naked. He thought for a bit before continuing on.

"I suppose this could be called an ice breaker..." He mumbled.

...

Faith awoke with a contempt sigh. She didn't remember her dream, but she remembered that it was pleasant one. Turning her head, she found the side of Golbez' face. A bit startled by him carrying her, she again sighed.

"I can walk..." She said softly. Golbez snapped his head to the side to meet Faiths eyes. He was a bit surprised by how close their faces were.

"Good morning to you to." He said, placing her down. Faith smiled at him, and tried to keep her eyes away from Golbez' lower backside. So to keep her distracted, she started to walk ahead of him and look for more flowers.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked casually, keeping pace with her. It was usually vice versa, with her keeping pace with him.

"I don't remember, but it was something nice." Golbez face began to get warmer than usual yet again. He spoke softly to himself.

"I bet it was." Faith turned her head and glanced to him.

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes questioning. Golbez crossed his arms, and shook his head.

"Nothing." He stated simply. She shrugged and he began to catch up to her. Soon he was the one leading, not her. Faith's eyes wandered around the scenery in front of her as she tried to keep her them away from the man in front of her. But yet she let them do want they wanted to, and she found herself staring at Golbez. Then she heard Golbez say something.

"What is that?" Faith led her head up, and saw a small cabin on the side of the trail. They were just finding plenty of things today.

"It looks like a house." Faith said, returning to Golbez' side. The cabin was surrounded by a small amount of flowers, and there was a large tree standing next too it.

"Think we could stay there?" She asked, looking at him. Golbez thought for a moment, but finally conceded to her wishes.

"It wouldn't hurt anyone, so I suppose." Faith smiled, and was already making her way to the door. Golbez was quick to catch up to her. She opened the door slowly, and when there was no traces of life, she pushed it open.

"Wow...it's nice..." She mumbled as she looked at her the inside of the cabin. There was a fireplace with a couch and a chair surrounding it, a kitchen, and a door leading too what she assumed was the bedroom.

"I'm going to go see what's in here." Faith said as she started towards the door. Golbez ducked to get inside, and sighed. Luck was on his side today. He began to remove his armor, knowing that they would be staying there that same night. Faith returned while he was taking the armor off, and she couldn't help but watch him remove it. After he was done she told him what she had found.

"There' only one bed, and there's a bathroom, though I don't know how it would work..." Golbez nodded, and began towards the bedroom himself. Inside was a large bed, big enough for two of him. They would have too much space. But he would still do what he had been doing the past nights. The bathroom he could see, was large. There was one jacuzzi with an assortment of things next to it. Then there were the things that you would normally find in any bathroom.

"Well, I guess we'll be staying here tonight!" Faith said from the kitchen as she rummaged through the cupboards, Golbez chuckled. Yes, luck was on his side for sure.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Faith was sitting in one of the chairs surrounding the fireplace holding a book in her hands. Apparently there had also been a small collection of books in one of the drawers. It wasn't anything much, just a few romantic novels, or a mystery. She had decided to grab one of the mysteries instead of a romance. The titles on some of them were quite strange. Golbez had swiped one away from her and put it back in the drawer. Faith had briefly seen the title and it was something like 'Barbarian Cage: Slaves of Passion'. She was really just going to read the summary.

But Golbez was being slightly over protective today. He had wanted to take a nap, so he was sleeping in the other room. Faith could hear a snoring sound coming from that direction as she read. This time Golbez wasn't mumbling as much in his sleep as other times before. But she would still hear the occasional grunt, or the bed creaking as he rolled over. She wondered what he was so restless about. Sighing, she put the book down. It wasn't as good as she thought it was going to be.

Faith silently walked into the room that the two were sharing, and was slowly approaching the cabinet that had all of the books in it. There was a soft moan, and Golbez rolled off of the bed. Faith jumped from the sound of the thud, and was quickly over by Golbez. He was holding his head with one hand and getting up with the other.

"Oh my... Are you alright?" She placed a hand on his arm and gave him a worried look. He smirked and stood up.

"I'm fine. This isn't that bad." There was a small cut on his forehead, and a small trail of blood flowed down his cheek.

"Not that bad, huh? Come here, let me fix you up." She motioned towards the bed and Golbez sat down in front of her. She turned his head to get a better look at the cut. His cheeks had become warmer as she touched him, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You really hurt yourself, Golbez." She left the room, and came back with some bandages.

"Lucky for you, I found some bandages earlier when I was going through those cabinets." Faith began to wrap them around his forehead, and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Golbez asked looking up to her.

"Just that I'm the one who has to help you now." He made a small, unnoticeable smile.

"There, all done." She tore the bandage and wrapped it under another one so it didn't fall off or become loose.

"Don't you think you overdid it a little?" Golbez asked, standing up.

"No, that was a pretty deep cut. Your lucky you don't need stitches." She laughed again, and returned to the drawer.

"You better not be getting that book." Golbez mumbled, watching her closely.

"No, no. I was just looking for another mystery book." She pulled out a few, and read the summaries on the back.

"None of these are good." Faith stated simply, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Sighing, she stood up and left the room. Golbez also left, and decided to take a seat around the fireplace. Faith had also sat in one of the chairs, and she was staring tiredly out the window. She had a sad look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as she turned her head.

"No... just a little disappointed." She gave him a small smile.

"I thought that there was going to be more things to do. I guess I was wrong." Faith returned to staring out the window. Golbez watched her silently. He noticed how soft her face was in the sunlight, and how her eyes were like crystals. After a while, Faith stood up from her seat and went too the bedroom.

"I guess I'm going to take a nap now that your not." He heard her say. Golbez sighed, and rubbed his head. That cut actually did kind of hurt him. It had been a while since he had to experience pain, but he was use to it. He had experienced so much of the stuff it didn't phase him. He began to do what Faith had, and stared out the window. The sun had began to set. There was a faint image of the moon as it began to appear.

Golbez yawned, and decided that since the two had made a habit of sleeping in the same bed, he would return to his nap as well. He entered the room, and saw Faith lying on the bed. She was gripping something on the right side of the bed. Golbez silently made his way over to that side and lifted her hand. He laid down and replaced her hand on top of his chest. She almost instantly was laying on his shoulder and had wrapped her arm around his arm.

"Finally..." She softly mumbled, still asleep. Golbez looked down at her one last time as he drifted off.

...

Terra and Onion Knight walked down a long trail shrouded by forest trees.

"Where are we going to stop at today, Terra?" Onion Knight asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we'll find another house to stay at." She said as they walked past a small lake divided into two.

"Hey what's that!" Onion Knight said as he ran ahead of Terra and approached a small clearing.

"It's a house!" Onion Knight ran towards the door and opened it, while Terra ran to catch up with him. They never knew what they would find in these houses.

"Onion Knight, wait!" She yelled as she ran into the house as well. There was a strong power coming from the house, and Terra knew there was going to be something bad.

"Oh... what do we have here?" Terra heard him say, as he stuck his head into the room in the back.

"What is it Onion Knight?" Terra asked, out of breath.

"Apparently, this house has already been taken." He giggled, and pulled his head out. Terra, a bit curios, stuck her head halfway into the room. Inside she was met with the sight of a young woman and man sleeping peacefully in each others arms. She blushed slightly, and quickly pulled her head out.

"Your embarrassed?" Onion Knight asked as they left.

"Well a little." She said softly.

"Well, my good Terra, your still a bit too young to understand things like that." Terra shook her head.

"Your younger than me!" Onion Knight laughed.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I don't know more." They continued talking as they walked down the path, only about the sleeping couple.

...

Faith awoke, and found herself in Golbez' arms. She blushed, and found that she had wrapped her arms around him as well. Sighing, she looked up to his face. There was a serious expression on it, but he was still very peaceful looking. Faith hadn't noticed it before, but Golbez was also shirtless. She became even redder as she stared at his sculpted body. He was incredibly muscular. Carefully unwrapping her arms so as not to disturb him, she crept out of the room. The door was slightly ajar but Faith didn't seem to notice. She was a bit too busy having a recap of her dream.

"How did it start again...?" She thought vigorously as it returned to her mind.

"Ah, yes... I remember now..." She replayed it in her head, smiling the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

_I sit on an old worn bench, my hand empty. I waited for him to come back again but he didn't come. It's been like this for a while now. Wait... Who's that? There's a man who resembles him. I find myself getting lost in his eyes as he approaches. He's taller, more muscular, than him. He smiles at me. He's only wearing pants. Why is that? Is he poor? I feel the urge to hold his hand as he sits next too me. I blush and my heart feels a bit lighter. What is this feeling?_

_We meet like this for a while. Every day he comes back with something else on. It was a blackish, dark bluish armor. I don't really mind. I think that it makes him look more attractive. The only thing that bothers me is his helmet. I can't see his beautiful eyes, or his handsome face. It makes me sad a little. He says on the last day we met that he was feeling something. He asked if I could relate. It was about someone that he had feelings for. I was incredibly jealous. _

_He turns towards me. I look at him as he removes his helmet. Oh what pretty eyes, and handsome face. We both said the same thing._

_"Love."_

_I blush slightly and he does too. He smiles at me. A rare occurrence. Then he tells me not to shove him off the bench. In an instant his lips were gently on mine. I leaned into the kiss and placed my hands around his neck. It deepens a bit more. I still didn't know the man's name as we reluctantly broke the kiss._

_"I still don't know your name." I say while holding his gloved hand._

_"Golbez. I also don't know your name." I blush slightly, and laugh._

_"Faith." We meet eyes once again as we slowly lean closer. _

_"Faith..." He says as our lips meet again. I run my hands through his short white hair, and he holds me close with his. It was one of the most wonderful moments of her life when the three words slipped from his mouth._

_"I love you."_

...

Faith's eyes widened. She hadn't remembered dreaming about Golbez. Just a man in armor... with short white hair... and extremely muscular...

"Oh... goodness..." Faith sighed as she went to one of the several chairs surrounding the fireplace. She was tense and was shaking a bit. What was she feeling? She had remembered some kind of feeling when the two first met. But she certainly didn't think that it would develop into something like this. She folds her hands on her lap. What would she say? She was quickly out of time as a slight groan could be heard coming from the bedroom.

...

Golbez awoke empty handed. Faith must've woken up already. He stared at the ceiling for a while. Faith had been holding on to him when they had slept. What did this mean? Did it mean what he thought it had? Emotions were so confusing too him sometimes. It was getting dark out he noted. The day was coming too a close, and he had yet to tell her what he was feeling. Golbez sighed as he got off of the bed. Faith must have heard him getting up and was standing in the doorway. Her hands were together in front of her. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, and was blushing a bit.

"I see your up..." She says softly. He began to move towards her but she turned around after the first step. As Golbez left to catch up to her. As he entered the front room he saw her leaving through the front door. Where was she going? Quickening his pace, he was outside almost instantly. She had began running towards the direction of the lake. Golbez watched her as she quickly slipped out of his line of sight.

"Faith..." He says slowly, clenching his fists. He began to run after her. As he turned abruptly, he saw her look over her shoulder. There were a few tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were glistening. She turned into the forest, and Golbez heard a small cry. He was running as fast as he could and when he saw shreds of her dress on the forest floor and branches of bushes, he instantly ran even more faster. Golbez heard her sobs, and saw her kneeling next to the lake. The forest didn't separate the house and the lake that much.

"I can't do this..." She had her face in her hands, and her body was shaking. He slowed to a walk when he saw that she was okay. It was still paced incredibly quickly. He listened as she talked to her reflection in the water.

"I remember! It was ridiculous of me to think that it could happen again!" She shook her head in frustration. Then continued talking.

"I mean I love Golbez... but... I just don't want to..." She paused as she broke down again crying more than she usually had.

"I just don't want to lose him!" She fell onto her side, and continued to cry. Golbez broke into a run again and was by the lake quickly.

"No... I can't!" Faith got up and tried to run but tripped on a small rock. Golbez caught her before she fell and held her arms.

"Stop." She continued to cry, and began to punch his chest. He barely felt her feeble attacks.

"I'm sorry! I don't want to leave... but I have to!" She cried more and tried to pull herself away. Golbez wouldn't let go. She screamed, and would have fallen if Golbez wasn't holding her up.

"It will happen again..." Golbez and Faith locked eyes, and he spoke.

"I won't go away." She turned her head away.

"It's... just that..."A few more tears ran down her face.

"It's just...just that I..." Her eyes widened and she turned her head back up to his.

"I love you!!" She cried more. Golbez sighed, and couldn't help but feel a but happy about that statement.

"You've made something much easier for me, Faith." She looked into his eyes, and saw them to be soft. They looked mystified, like he thought that this moment would never happen.

"What?" She asked, her face inching a bit closer to his. His face did the same.

"We love each other." And with that their lips met and it was as if a gate had opened and their feelings were able to run free together. Golbez and Faith had fallen to the ground as they kissed passionately. Golbez finally knew why it was so popular. It was as if there was an electric shock running from his lips throughout his whole body. They kissed like that for a long time, but Faith removed her lips from his.

"I hope you don't leave me..." She buried her head in his shoulder, and Golbez held her close. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. They were not tears of sadness though.

"Why are you crying?" Golbez asked kissing her softly. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." She smiled and before they kissed she said,

"Just happy that I'm no longer in the dark." Golbez kissed her softly again.

"I won't lose you Golbez... Even if your in the dark." Their lips met yet again in a hungry kiss, as they were both enveloped in their love for each other.

...

Golbez and Faith had fallen asleep by the lake, holding each other closely. They had kissed before they had slept and Golbez was instantly addicted. Faith had cried more after they kissed, and had latched onto him. Golbez had held her from then on, not caring about anything for a long while. Golbez awoke earlier than she had, and he heard her mumbling in her sleep again.

"Golbez..." That was all that he had heard come out of her mouth. She repeated his name several times, and he smiled. She had loved him just as much as he loved her. Her eyes began to flutter open, and she smiled before they were opened completely. She looked up to him, and sighed.

"Golbez..." She leaned in and he knew exactly what she had wanted. Their lips met once more, but in a soft yet intimate kiss. He didn't see why she wanted to kiss hims so badly. Was he really that desirable? After their long kiss, Golbez stood up with Faith in his arms. They were back at the house and in the bedroom quickly. All Golbez knew was that he wanted Faith very very badly. He laid her down and crawled over her. They kissed and Faith wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Golbez..." He had begun kissing her neck, and she said his name in pleasure. He had placed his legs in-between hers, but he paused before moving along any further. What was he doing? He was off of her and by her side kneeling on the floor.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked her, meeting her soft eyes. She shook her head and smiled.

"No. But why did you stop?" Faith asked as she placed a hand over his.

"I just don't think that were ready yet..." Golbez lied. He was perfectly ready to do anything with Faith. But he wasn't very experienced in that kind of field. He excelled at everything else.

"That's alright. Just come lay next to me." He climbed over her and laid down. She wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

"There... I love you..." Golbez and Faith laid there for a very long time, losing track of everything that was happening around them.


	10. Chapter 10

After their long peaceful moment, they both got out of the bed. They were holding hands the whole time, not letting go even once. Golbez sighed and looked at Faith.

"I have to put my armor on." She nodded and reluctantly released his hand. Golbez was fast to put it on and she was back next to Faith in record time. She smiled again and laid her head down on his arm. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Burying her head into the side of his chest, she looked up at him, the same smile still plastered on his face.

"i love you." She said softly. Golbez smiled under his helmet.

"Likewise." She hugged him gently and they made their way out of the house. Faith looked over her shoulder and Golbez' arm as they walked away from their temporary home. She was going to miss it despite having only dwelled within it for a single day. She would miss the lake more, however, as it would probably be her most memorable part of this world. It might not have been extravagant, but that was where she and Golbez had first kissed.

The thought of the two of them kissing made her blush. She had never kissed anybody like that before in her life. There was the other man... who Golbez resembled incredibly. But she brushed the thought off and tightened her grip on Golbez.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly. She looked up to him and shook her head.

"No, I'm just enjoying myself. That's all." He smiled, gently squeezing her shoulder. As Faith watched the sky, a few birds flew above her. Her eyes glittered slightly, happiness present in them. This day couldn't have gotten any better.

...

They had walked for two hours straight then finally decided to stop for a rest. The rest was more to accommodate Faith's inferior level of physical fitness. The fact that Golbez was far taller than her didn't help either, given her already large disadvantage. Nevertheless, they sat beneath a tree and Faith lay against Golbez, his arm still wrapped around her. Golbez had kept his helmet on just in case anyone was lurking around. Highly unlikely, but Golbez wasn't one to take chances.

"Could you take your helmet off, please?" He heard Faith ask. She watched as he instantly obliged and set it down on the ground beside them. Golbez smiled at her and she smiled back. Any spectator would have noticed their faces inching closer. They kissed each other softly, Faith leaning into it. They were on their backs now, Faith lying on top of Golbez. She felt him flip her over, and was on her back in a flash.

"Sorry. But I hate not being in charge." He kissed her fiercely, and Faithwas surprised by how eager he was. She would have thought that Golbez would be one of the more reserved men. She didn't mind however. Still, she sighed inwardly. Golbez had let his emotions take control, and was surprised by how uncontrolled he was. He had moved away from Faith's lips and was kissing her neck with the same amount of force that he had had with her lips.

"Oh, how sweet." The voice surprised the two, and the feathery haired man slowly dropped to the ground. Kuja noticed the girl first. Golbez was holding her protectively and she was laying in his arms. He laughed.

"It seems there is now a new addition to our little musical." He flipped a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"What melodies shall you create, woman?" Faith watched the man, if you could call him that. He gave off a threatening vibe and it made her cringe away. Golbez had sat up with her protectively in his arms too fast to be normal.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of ever meeting your...lover...? Or is it something else? Whatever." He turned and walked a little bit.

"I've also never seen you without your helmet Golbez. What have you two been up to?" Kuja laughed, a high pitched annoying laugh.

"Kuja, leave us now." Golbez demanded, his voice stern and dangerous.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay for a bit. To chat..." He turned back towards the couple, then approached them casually.

"But I must say Golbez... Who is this beautiful woman?" He said sarcastically, looking at Faith. If Faith had blinked and managed to miss Golbez wrap his hand around Kuja's neck.

"A bit violent? But we haven't even arrived at that act yet." Kuja shook his head. Faith looked up towards Golbez' face, and saw that flaming anger concealed under the blue. He had a scowl on his face and he chucked Kuja down

the path. He flipped in the air. Faith was expecting him to land on his back, but to her surprise he hadn't landed at all.

"Well... that wasn't much of a chat was it?" Kuja landed gently on the ground.

"More of a verbally silent exchange through action. I must say Golbez, I never expected you to be one to lose his temper." He laughed again. He turned with a flip of his hair.

"I do believe I've thoroughly enjoyed myself, but I must be one my way." Kuja elegantly waved over his shoulder.

"Ta ta!" And he was gone within a blink of an eye. Golbez let out a held breath. Faith was no secret anymore, for Kuja had seemed to be one of the more social members on Chaos's side. Golbez turned towards Faith and saw the curious expression in her eyes.

"Who was that?" She asked starting to stand up. Golbez rushed over to help her.

"It's nothing that you should get involved with. You'll only be frightened by where you are." Faith gripped his hand softly.

"Golbez..." His name slipped out of her mouth. She turned him towards her and placed her hands on his chest.

"If I'm with you... I'll be fine." She reached up and put both of her hands on the side of his face. His eyes met hers, and he couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her.

"Faith..." He said in between the kiss. Their foreheads touched, their lips ever so close.

"What is it Golbez?" Golbez looked at her with a worried look in his eyes. He hugged her close to him.

"You have to promise me something." He said into her hair, enjoying her wonderful fragrance.

"Just promise me that... you'll never leave my side." Faith leaned on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise." They pulled apart slightly, then kissed each other again...a long, passionate kiss.

...

"What do you want Kuja?" Sephiroth asked him. Kuja laughed happily.

"It turns out that there's a new member in this world." Sephiroth was sitting on a large rock jutting out of the ground, Kuja circling him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuja laughed again.

"I mean that Golbez has found somebody." Sephiroth snorted.

"Like it matters that he has. His heart isn't in the dark completely." Kuja kept laughing at Sephiroth's ignorance to how important this person's existence was.

"It appears that she-"

"She?" Sephiroth cut in.

"Please do not interrupt me! As I was saying, it appears that she and Golbez are in a romantic relationship." Sephiroth thought to himself

for a moment.

"Hmm? What is on your mind?" Kuja asked.

"We finally have a reliable chain around Golbez' neck." Sephiroth stood from his perch on the rock's edge.

"His brother was too powerful to be worried about. But this woman..." Kuja landed in front of him.

"She doesn't seem to posses any abilities whatsoever. She's completely defenseless without someone to watch her." They both stood in silence for a few moments.

"Be warned Sephiroth. Golbez' anger flares tremendously if you even approach her." Kuja warned, rubbing his neck.

"He had his hand around my neck in a second, the savage!" Sephiroth strode past him nonchalantly and leaped down from the top of the rock.

"I don't care what he's done to you. I would recommend telling this news to the others." Kuja stood for a moment but nodded. Soon Sephiroth was out of his sight.

"That imbecile... thinks he can boss me around?" He floated around

mindlessly, lost deep in thought.

"But what is he going to do that I couldn't?"

...


	11. Chapter 11

"You know," Golbez said, as the two still walked upon that familiar path. "I don't think that you've told me the name of that song that you were singing before." Faith tensed a bit under Golbez' arm. He pulled her a bit closer as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's..." She looked down, her eyes half shut. ".......complicated......" Golbez watched her from beneath his helmet. That song was obviously a touchy subject, and he didn't want to pry. She would tell him in her own time. "But," Faith continued, her voice sounding a tad bit sadder. "I learned it when I was young. My..." She raised one hand to her head slowly. "Mother? Yes, I think she did." Faith closed her eyes and leaned into Golbez.

"I never knew my mother very well..." He said quietly. It seemed that both of their mother's were touchy subjects. "My mother was the only person that raised me..." She paused for a long moment, "I think." Golbez gripped her shoulder softly. He was a bit surprised by her opening up all of a sudden. "We worked for a family... I don't remember what we did. But I do remember that we were always tending to things... dusting the furniture, cooking up the meals."

She laughed softly, "I never knew my father though. My mother told me that he was very busy, and that we were only able to meet so often." She laid her head back down again. "I never blamed him though. He would send letters, and mother would be so excited." Golbez felt her shoulders tremble a bit, and stopped.

"Please, don't cry." She looked up to him, and wanted terribly to reach up and remove his helmet. Golbez must have heard her thoughts, and removed it. "I'm okay... It's just that I'm remembering things, and they are coming back so fast." Faith didn't know what had happened next, but she was being gently pushed back against a tree. She was lost in the feeling of his lips against hers.

"Golbez-" She said between kisses. He pulled away, but their faces were still incredibly close, foreheads touching and all. "I... really want to go somewhere..." Golbez was kissing her neck softly, and Faith was trying hard not to fall from the feeling. "No... I need to go there." She pulled his face up and looked into his eyes, a very deep emotion in them. "Can we go?" Golbez gave her a confused look, and nodded.

Her lips were pushed against his quickly, and she pulled away for a quick _'Thank You' _ and they were on the ground, lost in their passionate kiss.

* * *

"Hey Terra?" Onion Knight asked as he paused cautiously. "Yes?"

"Don't you feel that?" He waved his hand in the air, and looked around. "That... feeling? It's real weird." Terra nodded, and looked around as well. "Yes, it's strange. Do you think that it's close?" Onion Knight nodded, and started walking towards the forest.

"It's coming from over here." Terra gave him a sort of uneasy look, but followed after him anyways. She didn't want him getting hurt. "Uh..." The feeling was starting to overwhelm Terra's senses, and she rushed to keep up with Onion Knight. "I don't think we should look." Onion Knight looked at her, almost laughing.

"Come on! It could be a crystal, for all we know." He pulled her hand, and they were walking through the forest yet again. Terra tried to stop him, but he was just so relentless that she followed him anyways. The shrubbery started to disperse, and soon they were walking along the edge of the forest. "I really-"

"Shh!!!!" Onion Knight raised his hand up to silence her, and pulled her down with him behind a bush. "Do you hear that?" He nodded towards the path. Terra nodded. "I what could it be?" She started to poke her head up, but Onion Knight stopped her. "Just listen..." Terra nodded, and strained to hear it better. There was a loud snoring, but it would stop occasionally. It was accompanied by a soft breath, and a few mumbles of sleep talking.

"I think there are two..." Terra said, Onion Knight nodding enthusiastically. "You wanna check it out?" Terra gave him a worried look, but nodded nevertheless. They emerged from their cover, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"What in the world?" Onion Knight mouthed to Terra. She was as just as surprised at the sight, and blushed at the suggestive pose the couple were portraying. It was the same couple that were in the house, except now...

"That's Golbez!" Onion Knight whisper-shouted at Terra, who took a step back quickly. She was shocked at how innocent that he looked with the woman resting her head on his lap, and his hand resting on her stomach. He was the one who was snoring loudly, and she was mumbling things in her sleep.

"Should we stay!?" Terra asked looking at Onion Knight. He looked at the couple for a moment. "Yeah! We need to get some juicy info!" Terra sighed, and shook her head. "Where are we going to hide?" Onion Knight looked around, and then smiled. "We'll be hiding out in the tree's tonight, my girl." He jumped up into one, and Terra ran to it quietly.

"Onion Knight!?" She tried to climb into it, but kept falling. "Help!" She kept jumping, but failed terribly. "Take my hand!" Onion Knight shoved his hand down to her, which she took quickly. As Terra began to climb up, she heard a yawn behind her. Turning her head slowly, eyes wide, and was getting more worried by the second.

"Terra!?" Onion Knight whispered again. She looked up to him, then to the couple, then to him again. "Wha-!" She heard Onion Knight ask, but then stopped abruptly as he toppled down on top of her. They caused quite a ruckus as they laid there, rubbing their heads. "Uh..." Terra groaned as she looked up. Her eyes locked with the woman's, and she stared at the both of them.

"Um..." She looked to them, then Golbez. "Golbez..." She whispered in his ear, he grunted but then smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder. Before he opened his eyes though, he turned and kissed her gently. Onion Knight and Terra both looked at them astonished, and were fumbling to stand up. Their mouths were hanging open like they were both complete idiots. "Good morning, Faith..." They broke the kiss, their faces hovering closely around each other.

"Um..." Faith said, looking at the two that were trying to stand up and regain their composure. "Is something wrong?" Golbez asked, and Faith looked at his face again. "Don't attack them." She said, and turned his head with a gentle hand. Golbez had instantly wrapped his arm around Faith when he saw them, and they were standing almost instantly (Thanks to Golbez' incredible strength).

"What do you want!?" Golbez barked, pulling Faith tight against him. Terra and Onion Knight looked at them, then turned and started talking to each other in quick succession.

"Will he hurt us?" Terra asked.

"Not with her here. Were not a threat!" He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Well, what do we do?"

"This is our chance to infiltrate the enemy defense!"

"But... We don't want to intrude, do we?"

"Of course we do! Last time I saw these two, they were looking rather intimate." Terra blushed.

"They need a referee! Let's follow them!" Terra gave him an annoyed look.

"No! Let's just go!"

"Let's ask them!" Onion Knight was absolutely brimming with excitement as he turned. "You'll have to excuse us." He cleared his throat and wiped off his shorts. "I have a proposition for you two." Golbez looked at the boy. Their eyes met for a split second, and he sent him a glare so angered it made him cringe.

"What might that proposition be?" Golbez asked, as Faith looked up at him. He had a serious look on his face, his jaw set, eyes narrowed. But she saw a small bit of concern in those eyes, and laid her head down on his side.

"We would like to travel with you." Onion Knight said. Faith could've sworn that she heard Golbez growl, as he pulled her closer even more. "Golbez...?" Faith asked. He looked down to her and his eyes softened. "Maybe they know where my destination is?" Golbez sighed, and leaned down.

"If it's what you want, so it shall be." He said softly while kissing. It wasn't as soft as the usual kiss he would give, a bit more possessive. Terra blushed as she saw Golbez kiss Terra. She never thought that he was capable of that much love.

".........Yes." Golbez said lowly as Terra approached Onion Knights side. "But only under one condition." Faith said, as she looked at the two. "You must take us somewhere." Onion Knight looked at Terra.

"You want to?" She looked at him confused. "Your the one who told us to ask." He smiled, and nodded. "Sure we'll take you. But where do you want to go?" Faith closed her eyes and laid her head back down on Golbez' side. "I don't remember. But I'll tell you when I find out." Terra looked at Faith quizzically.

"Just..." Faith began to say, but Golbez finished her sentence for her.

"Just trust her," He paused before continuing, "and if you lay a finger on her, your dead before you know it." Onion Knight and Terra cringed back, then looked at Faith who only smiled. "Don't worry." She mouthed.

Terra looked at Faith and nodded. "Shall we... go?" Faith asked uncertainly. Golbez gave her a thoughtful look and nodded. He released only for a second to reach down for his helmet, and had his arm wrapped around her almost instantly. They started walking ahead of the two, and Onion Knight noticed how Faith had clung to Golbez.

"Their both a little possessive of each other... aren't they?" Terra nodded, and they began to walk behind them out of earshot. "He does have quite a heart, doesn't he?" Terra heard Onion Knight make a sound of agreement.

"But..." Terra continued, "That girl, she seems a little strange. I mean..." She paused to think of a word to describe her. " She's a little off. Though I've seen the way she dresses on several women before." Onion Knight gave her a confused glance.

"The way she dresses?" Terra nodded. "Yes. I believe that my party and I, we were in South Figaro at the time." Onion Knight again gave her a confused glance. "South Figaro? What's that?" Terra laughed at how uneducated about her world he was. "It's a town in my world. My friend was the king of that town you know." She sighed.

"It was magnificent. But I'm getting off topic here." She let the memories fall into the depths of her mind, and continued talking about the fashion sense of South Figaro.

"Woman usually wore dresses and skirts like hers. Gold trimming, a deep red color. But she seems to be wearing a more... maneuverable outfit. Woman usually didn't wear boots. Her top is also a little different. Cut off at the shoulders... I've never seen it worn like that." She looked at Onion Knight, who was staring at her confused.

"So... she wears clothes similar to women in South Figaro? Maybe that's wear she want's to go?" Terra nodded, and walked a bit closer to Onion Knight.

"Have we ever found anywhere that resembles South Figaro?" She almost whispered to him. "No... But we'll find it!" Terra nodded, and looked at the couple.

"Their cute together. I never thought that I would see the day, though." Onion Knight said, as he noticed Terra watching them. "Don't you think Terra?" Terra stopped staring at them, then looked at Onion Knight.

"About what?" Onion Knight pointed at Golbez. "That he would ever fall in love." Terra made shook her head at Onion Knight. "Don't say that. You don't know everything about him."

"I'm sure he's a good guy..." Onion Knight paused, "But..." And their conversation ended, as they followed the strange pair down the path.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the terribly long time that it took me to update. I had writers block, homework, babysitting, and to top it all off, studying for finals! I hope this will be okay till after finals which are this week. This was more of a 'Calm before the storm' chapter, where Onion Knight and Terra voice their opinions about Golbez and Faith. Where could Faith be from...? Who knows? I do. Ha ha ha! Next time I get to test my battle scene typing skills. Thanks for reading! Oh yes, I'd like to thank my Beta Reader Golbeza Girl. I really wanted to get this one up so I just posted it. Your editing expertise shall be seen in the next chapter! **


End file.
